The two most common networking technologies are Ethernet and InfiniBand, Each type of computer networking technology has features specific to its technology. For example, a VLAN is specific to an Ethernet network, while a subinterface is specific to an InfiniBand network. Because there are distinctions in the technology and terminology employed for each type of computer networking technology, configuration of each type of network includes different operations, such as the use of different configuration instructions and the manipulation of different types of hardware. Thus, when an administrator previously worked primarily with one type technology, the administrator must undergo significant training to master the other technology in order to fully utilize the technology. This training may lead to wasted resources as the administrator's time could be spent on more pressing tasks than training. Accordingly, conventional configuration of features on different networking technologies is less than optimal.